world_of_kuku_and_yayafandomcom-20200213-history
Taiyo and Taina
About Taiyo and Taina are two adorable quirky little kittens who are the cake walkers of The World of Kuku and Yaya! These two affectionate kittens can sometimes cause a huge kawaii problem towards Kuku and Yaya. Latsu Baski is their babysitter since they are obviously too young, according to LAW (Lawyers and Witnesses) to stay home by themselves. Similar to Ping and Pong, Taiyo and Taina are "cousins", claims Kuku and Yaya, to Ping and Pong. While Taiyo represents Pong, it is pretty clear that Taina represents Ping in every possible way. Appearance Taiyo and Taina both wear overalls and hats. As seen in the photo to the right, Taiyo wears; cyan overalls, a purple shirt and a cyan and purple hat. In the "동요" version of the two, Taiyo doesn't wear overalls but she does wears pants and a dress-shirt. Her pants were described as purple and her dress shirt was described as light green with cyan polka dots just like on her overalls. Taina on the other hand is just a similar to Taiyo in every possible way since they are twin sisters. Taina by far is the only character who wears a bow on a left side of her ear while Taiyo just wear hat and possibly a flower on the right side.Taina In the "동요" version, wears a pink dress with green polka-dots and no pants. Taiyo and Taina have not one but two dress clothes In the "동요" version of themselves. In the pilot shorts, Taiyo and Taina are shown wearing dresses and their hats and is always wearing the exact same shoes as one another. Now, originally, Taiyo and Taina however, do not currently wear shoes, unless they are going to a event in the World of Kuku and Yaya. Personality Taiyo Taiyo just like Pong, is describe as a tomboy and is overprotective when it comes down to Taina. Taiyo is sporty, overprotective, loving, and also bossy. Taiyo always have a bossy attitude as if she is like one who's owns the place. Her bossyness is what usually causes Kuku and Yaya to create trouble for Princess Senbonzakura to resolve. Taiyo also pitches in when a Huge Kawaii Mess is created. Taiyo's Zodiac Sign is a Libra and as long with her sister. Making her a year older than Taina, Taiyo has more management than her little sister Taina. Personality Taina Taina just like Ping, is described as a sweet girly-girl. In fact, on the real side, Taina is the #1 cause of the Huge Kawaii Mess. Taina is girly, silly, sly and lazy at some points. Taina loves Kuku and Yaya and would do anything for the two South Korean Children. At one point, Taina sacrificed her favorite toy by giving it to Yaya as a birthday gift on a pilot episode. As of course, Taina would cry when things don't go her way or as expected. She can be an annoying little girl in some cases that may seem serious. Taina loves to receive love letters on Valentine's Day, gifts for Christmas or her Birthday and candy for Easter, Halloween or even St. Patrick Day. There is one thing that is innocent about Taina, and that is boys trying to seduce her. When Taina would receive a letter from a boy, Taiyo would immediately snatch the card out of Taina's hands as if she knows what the boys were planning. After all, Taina is a sweet delicate sister to Taiyo and is very gentle and polite with anybody she encounters with. The Huge Kawaii Mess! The Huge Kawaii Mess also known in South Korea as "Sweet Danger" is always referred to Taiyo and Taina (mainly Taina) causing a huge destruction across South Korea. Kawaii is the Japanese word for "cute" or "adorable". Anything that goes wrong to Taiyo and Taina, always ends up in a disaster. Mainly harmless. Things such as cooking can result in a harmful situation that sends Kuku and Yaya flying to Senbonzakura for help.